


Fingertips

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: She couldn’t help herself, running a fingertip along his jawline, his features a striking combination of hard and soft lines.





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Inktober prompt](http://truth-renowned.tumblr.com/post/165988530741/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday) of 'fingertips'.

Peggy awoke slowly, immediately aware of the warmth next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Daniel on his back, face serene in sleep.

She couldn't help herself, running a fingertip along his jawline, his features a striking combination of hard and soft lines. He stirred and his eyes fluttered opened.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning. Did I miss the alarm?”

“No. I just wanted to touch you.”

He reached for her, and she snuggled against him, her head on his chest.

“I could get used to waking up this way,” he said.

She smiled. “I already am.”


End file.
